Bad Dreams
by SadieBloo
Summary: Steve has a bad dream and is afraid for Phil. Good golly gumdrops I'm awful at summaries. Bit of fluff, and then angst. Capsicoul. Rated T just to be safe for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Phil Coulson woke early in the morning as he always did, he looked next to him and smiled softly at the sleeping Steve Rogers. It still surprised him sometimes, to wake up and find him there. His childhood hero, his teenage crush, and his love. Captain America had always been his rock even before he met Steve. The two had been together for a few months, but Phil still couldn't get over how amazing this all was. He forced himself to leave the sleeping Steve where he lied and went to make two cups of coffee. He put on his suit and got ready for work, walking to the bedroom.

Steve woke up shortly after Phil went to make the coffee. He sat up in bed, trembling slightly from the nightmares he had. He had been having nightmares since he had woken up from the ice. But this was different. This was about Phil. When Phil walked in with the coffee, Steve quickly wrapped his strong arms around him, hugging him tightly. Phil was so surprised he nearly spilled the coffee. They stood there like that for some time, just standing there, holding each other. "Cap?" asked Phil softly, just barely able to breath in Steve's strong arms. "Cap?" he repeated and Steve's arms loosened around him. "Please don't go, Phil." said Steve. Phil blinked for a few moments. "I have to go to work, Cap." he said, smoothing back Steve's messy hair. "Please.." said Steve. It broke Phil's heart to leave him like this, but he had a job to do. Duties to fulfill. "I'll be back at five o'clock, just like always." Phil promised, kissing Steve gently on the forehead. "I love you." said Steve softly. "Love you too." said Phil, grabbing his briefcase and walking out the door.

Through the day Steve waited for Phil, he had a sickening worried feeling in the pit of his stomach that he just couldn't shake. He went to the gym to get his mind off of it, but no such luck. Soon it was five o'clock and Steve was back at their apartment, watching the clock. No Phil. He picked up the phone, dialing Phil's number. No answer. He began to panic, pacing about the apartment and punching a whole through the wall. Soon it was nine o'clock at night and he heard the doorbell ring. He raced to the door, heart pounding. His face fell when he found it wasn't Phil. But two SHIELD agents. "Steve Rogers?" one of them said. Steve barely heard them over his own racing thoughts, but nodded slowly. "We're very sorry." one of them said. "Agent Coulson has been kidnapped." The tall muscular man stared at them for a moment. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until he sucked in a huge breath of air and fainted.

AN: So? What do you think? The holidays are coming up, you know what I'd like? Reviews. :)


	2. Keeping Hope

**AN: Warning for torture in this chapter. **

Phil woke, panting and sweating. He tried to remember what had happened last. He closed his eyes as the room began to spin. He remembered leaving for work, having to go with Clint and Natasha on a mission, having flown somewhere in Russia... Where they here too? He opened his eyes, feeling sick. He kept his calm exterior, not showing his captors any fear if they were watching, just like he had been trained to do. He wondered what had happened, or whatever drugs his captors had given him. He shut his eyes, his head spinning, and threw up.

* * *

Steve stood in the SHIELD aircraft, the rest of the Avengers with him. Every second they weren't there was a second too long. Steve was terrified at the idea that Phil could be anywhere, alone and afraid. He could be injured or even dea- no. No he couldn't think that way. Not if he wanted to stay sane. He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around, coming face to face with Tony Stark. "What?" he snapped at him. Tony put his hands up. "Cap.. I was just going to say I'm sure he's fine. They wouldn't take him if they didn't want him for something. They wouldn't hurt or kill him." said Tony, shaking his head. "But right now we're also concerned about you, Cap." said Bruce, stepping next to Tony. "You're not talking to us... you just keep staring out the window. It's not going to make us get there faster." said Tony. Steve shook his head. "You guys don't get it. I can't think of anything but him. I can't sleep or eat.. You don't understand. You don't understand because you've never been in love." he told them. Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, that was uncalled for and I didn't mean it." Bruce nodded understandingly. Tony clapped Steve on the back, his own way of showing assurance and affection to his friend. "We'll find them." he said.

* * *

Phil stared up at the masked men who came towards him, grabbing him roughly by the arms. "Где щит? Конечно, они придут спасти их потеряли агентов?" Phil heard them speak in Russian. He couldn't really focus on what they were saying, and felt one of them knee him in the stomach. "Я не знаю." Phil gasped out. "Они не будут вас найти. Пока мы не хотим, чтобы они." One of them said. "Что вы хотите от меня?" asked Phil weakly. "Мы хотим знать, где находится оружие чертежи на SHIELD." said one of them. "Я не знаю." Phil lied, feeling a sharp kick to his head, disorienting him. The man asked again, but Phil, being honorable, refused to answer. He felt hands grab him, but he was too disoriented to struggle. They forced his head under cold water. When they lifted him out, he sucked in deep breaths, but still refused to answer any questions. Phil was beaten and hurt over and over. Pills were forced into his mouth, and the men left the room. Leaving Phil unconscious on the ground.

Phil was shaking when he woke, cold sweat pouring off him. He was so cold and everything hurt. He heard footsteps in front of him and he slowly looked up. "C-Cap?" he said quietly. The tall blond was silent. "Cap.. we can.. we can escape.." Said Phil, trying to sit upright. But the image of his love was soon gone and he felt the bitter sting of abandonment. Phil began to cry like a child, wrapping his arms around himself and trying to stay warm. He babbled to himself, everything was going to be okay. He would see Steve again. He wouldn't die here.

* * *

The plane landed somewhere in Russia, that was all Steve knew. He got off the plane, for once following the orders of what others were telling him to do. They went to the checkpoint where Phil and the others were last before they were taken. Steve looked around, trying to find some clue of where they could be. He heard shouts and ran to the agents who were looking at the ground. One of Phil's trading cards. Steve's heart hurt when he looked at the captain america cards that Phil had treasured so much. His eyes widened when he saw another about a yard away. He couldn't help but smile. Phil, the clever man. Steve proceeded to look for more cards. Only something was strange... something wasn't right. Phil couldn't have left these. If he had been taken, surely it wasn't on foot. He wouldn't be able to drop these. Someone had wanted Steve to find him. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Everyone stay back, It's.. it's probably a trap." he told the other agents and Avengers.

Steve heard Phil's familiar voice somewhere inside a tall, abandoned looking building that they had come across. Steve ran forward, ignoring all instincts. He stepped inside. No one. Instead, he found a recording. Already playing for them. Men with heavy Russian accents, speaking English on the recording. "We have three agents." said one of them. "You will not find us, unless we want you to." said another. "You should do as we say. Remember, we have three agents. We don't have to give you three back." said another. He was cut off by a pained cry. Phil's voice. Tears came to the super soldier's eyes. "We want blueprints of SHIELD weapons." said one of them. "The longer you take, every day the agents will be tortured." said one, before the tape ended.

Steve turned to Fury. "You have to give them the blueprints." said Steve, begging. "Captain, you can't really expect me to do that." Steve gaped. "They took your best agents. Their lives are more important." Sputtered Steve. "Think of how many more lives will be lost if we give them those weapons." said Fury. "We are going to find them, I promise you that, Rogers." he said. "But you need to step down. You're too close to this mission." said Fury. "WHAT?" said Steve, suddenly threatening. "If you think I'm just going to step aside, you are sorely mistaken. I will search, and I will fight to get those agents back." Said Steve.

**AN: Sorry for my probably terrible Russian, I just used google translate because I'm a lazy good for nothing. Oh well. I do love reviews by the way, don't know if I mentioned.** **If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them!**


End file.
